


Great Party Last Night!

by palegingerade



Category: The Young Ones (TV 1982)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Impressions, First Kiss, First Meeting, First Time, Fluff and Smut, House Party, Loss of Virginity, M/M, One Night Stand?, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porny, Topping from the Bottom, canon typical behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7139501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palegingerade/pseuds/palegingerade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vyvyan and Mike are sharing their first ever student house together and its brilliant! Of course, it's even more brilliant when their house is party central and Rick and Neil come along.</p><p> </p><p> The one at the very beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was, as usual, meant to be a one-shot in my other bits 'n' pieces fic, but it's got too out of hand. I know there's a couple of current fics about parties and such so I hope you lovely lot won't mind another?? It'll be updated soon, I'm only on my phone at the mo. xx (Not really connected to my main universe or canon compliant, but can be read as such I think)
> 
> A whole lotta porn to come. You have been warned ;)

"Bloody hell! How many Babychams you got in here, Vyv?" comes Mike's voice, muffled by the boxes stacked in front of his face.

"Twenty seven," Vyvyan said. Shrugging and staggering a little as they approach the door of the house. "Why? D'ya think we should have got more?" He slumps against the door, trying to simultaneously get the key in the lock and not drop the fifty quid's worth of beer he plonks on the doorstep.

"Ugh wait, I need a break," Mike wheezes, bending with a groan as he deposits their precious cargo on the paving slab. 

Vyvyan grins and stacks his boxes on top of his. "Suck it up, old man!" He teases, triumphantly booting the door open as Mike swats his arm.

"Oi! Not a bloody weightlifter y'know. Although maybe next term? Surely we don’t need this much beer?" Mike groans, pulling himself to his feet and reluctantly gathering up all the crates and boxes. 

Vyvyan just laughs.

They do, as it turns out, need that much beer. Perhaps it had been a mistake to put posters on every single notice board at college on their first day, Vyvyan thinks, especially when they'd advertised free booze. Mike had said, though, that the only proper way you pull birds and celebrate the arrival of your first student loan was to get absolutely, completely and utterly, properly wankered. And if Mike had said it then it must be true. 

That was two hours ago and now their new house is rammed full of people that Vyvyan doesn't even know. 

It's brilliant.

He pulls the fridge door open with such a yank that it almost sets him off balance. Hmm and the way they were both chugging back the booze tonight, that lot wouldn't last very long at all. "Michaelll!" He slurs, scanning over the bare shelves.

"Vyvyaaaaan?" Mike yells, coming up behind him and balancing his chin on his shoulder. 

"We need more beer. Drag yer old bones back to the offy?"

"Nah, can't I'm afraid. I'm a little busy. Here," Mike pulls notes from his top pocket and shoves them in his face. "Go on. And get me some more of the drinks the girls like. They're all over me tonight and they have impeccably good taste. They can't get enough." He grins a wide, drunken grin.

"Hm yeah, course they can't, Mike." Vyvyan pats his pockets, checking for his wallet before turning too fast towards the front door, almost tripping over nothing and laughing at his own inebriation.

He's still giggling in the queue to pay at the shop, biting his lip to stifle himself as he concentrates on staying upright with four six-packs of super-strength stacked under his chin. Coz girls liked warm cider, didn't they? He shrugs and grins. Not that he would know.

The boy in front keeps tutting at him and glancing backwards. Vyvyan makes sure he has the widest grin possible plastered all over his face, and the next time he looks back he can see his mouth twitching into a smile, his teeth gleaming white.

The boy's jacket is navy blue, pin-striped and hideous, and Vyvyan stares at the shaved, blurred nape of his neck as he waits for him to pay for his lone bottle of lager. 'Going somewhere nice?' he almost asks, but restrains himself, coz he's definitely not drunk enough to be chatting up random boys in shops. Probably..

"Yes?"

"What! Oh yeah, erm. Just these and twenty, no forty, actually better make that a hundred of your strongest cigarettes, pleease -" The woman at the counter is glaring at him impatiently as he dumps all his beer down and holds out a wad of cash, giving her his much rehearsed winning smile. 

"ID." She says, in the dead voice that can only belong to those who work in corner shops near student campuses.

There's a shy echo of laughter suddenly from his right and he sees geeky-jacket-boy smiling at him from the exit with his rather drippy looking friend. "Right. ID. Yeah I got that. Here. Here ya go." He presents it proudly and the woman flicks a cursory gaze over it before swiping the money from him and pouring the change into his hand.

Fuck, being eighteen is fucking excellent!

\---

There's a man in a three-piece suit jumping on a trampoline in Mike's bedroom. Vyvyan has no idea where the trampoline has come from but it isn't unusual given half the things that have already happened to them in this house. The man has roller skates on and seems to be having the time of his life. Vyvyan wanders into his own bedroom and leans out the open window, taking a long glug of vodka and watching more and more cars skid and park in their front garden.

"Excuse me, er, mate. Would you happen to have a - Can I please have a light, please?"

"Christ!" he says, almost hitting his head on the window pane as he jerks in surprise.

"Oh, sorry. Thought you'd heard me," says the meek voice. Vyvyan pulls his head in through the window, his reply dying into an almost drooling, shameless gape.

_Hello!_

Geeky-jacket-boy from the shop earlier seems to have misplaced or already drunk his sad bottle of lager and has an unlit, bent roll-up in his hand, his pale eyes gleaming at him underneath the mess of a stupid fringe.

"Erm, hey," says Vyvyan smoothly.

Geeky-jacket-boy's grin widens and he waves his cigarette at him.

"So?"

"What? Oh no thanks. I've just had one. And you've only got one haven't you? I've bought loads. And as much as I love stealing my housemates last cigarette, I'm alright for now. Thank you." Oh god, he's babbling. Stupidly cute geeky-jacket-boy is still looking at him and he leans nonchalantly against the window.

"No. Sorry. I meant, do you have a lighter? I can't get any sense from anybody downstairs. It's okay if you don't though, don't worry, I'll have it later. My mum's always going off on me for smoking. Oh. Thanks." He accepts the bottle Vyvyan held out to him, taking a swig of vodka and leaning in close as Vyvyan takes out his zippo and flies the wheel across the thigh of his jeans for ignition. He seems to appreciate the first drag with an almost orgasmic sigh before he exhales and settles himself more comfortably on the sill. "I'm Rick," he says, holding out his hand. 

Vyvyan takes it. It's warm and soft. He bites the inside of his lip and snatches the bottle back, taking another long swill. "Vyvyan."

"Vyvyan, really? Your name is Vyvyan?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Okay. Right on! Is this your party?"

Vyvyan nods, momentarily distracted by Rick's soft voice all hoarse and smoky. "Yeah, mine and Mikes, but mainly mine. These are _my_ friends."

"Cool," Rick says, leaning out of the window to take another pull on the cigarette, the tips of his fingers touching his lips. 

Vyvyan quickly glances at his bare walls and empty desk. Thankfully he'd been too busy getting drunk and partying all week to unpack any of his medical text books. That wouldn't have been very cool. "You at Scumbag too then?" He asks, purposely not looking at Ricks mouth when he replies (surely smoking shouldn't be that obscene) focusing instead on the rim of their shared bottle, which really didn't help.

"Yeah. I'm a first year too. Me and Neil don't live in student digs though. We're still at our parent- erm, dossing around on friend's sofas and other groovy stuff like that, y'know. It must be terribly nice to have your own bedroom."

"Yeah," Vyvyan nods, "well we have two spares if you want. Sofas I mean, not, um beds. But one's in the back garden at the moment, so your hippy friend'll have to sleep outside."

"He's not my friend! Don't be disgusting! Erm, why d-do you have a sofa in your garden?"

"Dunno really. I think I was a bit pissed last night. It was a hell of a party," Vyvyan bends to sit on his bed, taking a sharp intake of breath when the weight of Rick settles next to him. Rick is leaning close and he smells like exquisitely fragrant smoke.

"It's nice of you to invite us anyway. I've never seen so much alcohol. You've even got a keg too! Wow, amazing," Rick murmurs, moving one of his fingers over to trace the skin of Vyvyan's palm as he passed back the bottle. He would never normally have been this brave, but he would never normally have this much beer inside of him either. Neil had told him to have a good time tonight, 'you're never gonna see any of these people ever again in your whole life, man,' or words to that effect, so this time he was going to ruddy-well enjoy himself and enjoy himself fully. Who knows, maybe he'd enjoy himself even more if he really lets his hair down? 

More importantly, maybe he wouldn't be starting college still a virgin after all?!

Vyvyan gasps a little at the contact, half wanting more than Rick's hand on his and half wanting to shove him away because he thinks he knows exactly where this is heading (oh the damage he could do to someone as innocent as Rick was really testing his nerve, like stealing candy from a baby) and he's not entirely sure if Rick would be okay with that or not. He looks a little nervous so Vyvyan moves up and pats the bed. "Why don't you be a bit more comfortable, if you want," he leans back on it and Rick follows him, shuffling backwards until he's completely reclined. Vyvyan licks his lower lip and lies down next to him. Oh this was almost too easy. "More vodka?" He asks, apparently willing to ignore all of Ricks awkwardness.

"Yeah alright. I'm not a virgin by the way!"

"Um, okay then... Pass it up will you? It's on the floor." So Rick _had_ done it before. Should he tell him that he hadn't? No. That would be really embarrassing. 

Rick takes a short swig and passes it back, managing not to shudder too much at the taste. After the initial bitterness it's not too unpleasant and he can feel the slow heat of it unfurling the nerves in his belly. After a few more mouthfuls his head feels nicely warm.

"That good?"

"Yeah. I like it." Rick says anyway. Trying not to wince when he wipes his lips and glances at Vyvyan's. He has a lovely smile when he's not frowning, and very pretty shaped lips, for a boy..

Vyvyan looks into Rick's heated gaze, feeling the flush spreading rapidly up his cheeks. The vodka only partly to blame. "You have a lovely smile too, as it goes. Soppy bastard."

"But, I never said -"

"No. But you thought it, didn't you?"

"How did, you possibly know.."

"Dunno. Could tell what you were thinking I guess, like I heard you in my head or something. Weird huh?"

"Yes. Weird. Can you tell what I'm thinking now then?" Rick asks, his eyes fixed back on Vyvyan's.

"I bloody well hope so!" With that, Rick laughs and _fuck_ it's filthy! And Vyvyan takes another drink. He doesn’t entirely know why he doesn’t just go for it. If being a student wasn't time for experimentation then when the bloody hell was? Kissing is alright. He remembers it from a game of spin the bottle that he and Mike had played with some girls last night. He imagines the rest of what goes with it is alright too, and Rick? Rick is very alright.

Rick turns his head to the opposite side, nuzzling softly into Vyvyan. This is all so new but it's so dizzingly exciting, like taking that first leap off the diving board or standing up to do a poetry reading at school, except the rest of the class wouldn't be laughing at him if they could see him now. His heart thumps in his chest, rightly so, and his mouth is dry but he isn't afraid. He isn't a coward! Vyvyan's hot breath feels damp against his face as he moves closer.

Oh god.

If he stops to think what he's doing he might hyperventilate; his heart already beating so fast he's lightheaded. His lips brush softly against Vyvyan's, tentative and trembling and, oh, he's so hard already that this is ridiculous. He lets out a shuddering breath and opens his mouth a little. He half expects Vyvyan to just grab him and snog him, but the kiss stays just as soft - just as brain-melting and hot, and when he feels the first touch of Vyvyan's tongue in his mouth he can't help but moan. 

"Uh fuck, you're so hot, Rick," Vyvyan breathes in between soft, melting kisses, tangling a hand in his hair and running the other down his chest to his belt.

There's a bang on the door and Rick falls off the bed.

"Vyv?"

"Busy!"

"Your car's blocking someone in."

"So?" 

Vyvyan swiftly pulls him back up and goes to see what the fuss is about, and Rick lets his head fall back against the wall with a thump, listening to the commotion from out in the hallway and eagerly eyeing Vyvyan's bum. Wow. It looks so strong and lean, and yet still so hunky and muscular, and Rick tuts at himself for objectifying Vyvyan in this way. Blimey! What on earth was the matter with him?

Great! Now even if they're not interrupted again, he's still so nervous that what he's about to do is wrong and that Vyvyan would guess this was out of sorts. He never did things like this!

"Blocking someone in, my bum hole! I fucking live here! Tell whoever it is to shut their face and stop hassling me, I'm busy!"

"Vyv-yan, Vyvyan. I think maybe I should leave?" Rick says, changing his mind about shortening his name like his friend had. After all, they had only just met!

"No! You don't have to go. I mean yes. Yes if you do want to leave and no if you don't -" Vyvyan should have known he could never have been this lucky. He'd been lucky enough to have the gorgeous fair-haired boy smile at him in the off-licence before, then finding said gorgeous boy all alone in his bedroom. Admittedly, Rick had terrible dress sense, but Vyvyan didn't care. He's willing to overlook that fact if it meant Rick's clothes would be stripped off of him and strewn all over his floorboards in a heap, that arousing train of thought derailing as he locks his bedroom door. He looks across the room, still with his hand on the key, still unsure what to do about it until he catches Rick's eye and Rick smiles at him again. It's the best smile Vyvyan has ever seen in his life. His mouth and cock both agree.

Game fucking on!

_"You should have said if you were getting some, Vyv. Give her one for me eh?"_

Mike's voice is an echo and Vyvyan cringes hard. "Oh just piss off, you bastard, and leave us alone!"

Rick snorts, sitting up and taking off his boots, shrugging out of his jacket and leaning back on the bed and Vyvyan had wasted enough time.

Every inch of Rick's skin thrums with the heat of the alcohol he'd consumed and Vyvyan feels it's every throb as his body presses against him. "Sorry about that. Mike likes to think he's funny," he sighs, his eyes dropping back on Rick's lips as he speaks.

"S'alright. At least you don't have your parents interrupting you all the time. My mum's way too overprotective of me, she never lets me do anything. What about yours?"

"Don't even get me started!" Vyvyan says, resting a hand on Rick's leg, absentmindedly stroking circles over his hip with his thumb. No. Now would definitely not be a good time to open up about his mother. Not when he had someone on his bed he was this close to shagging! Not that there was ever a good time to tell anyone about her..

"So - " 

The closeness of Rick takes him by surprise. Vyvyan hadn't noticed he'd propped his head in his hand and was gazing at him with his eyes half-lidded and lazy, and he looks up at him again, telling himself off for even thinking about going down that road. This was a one night stand, if that. Nothing else!

"- what your friend said," Rick started, lightly tracing one of the round metal studs on Vyvyan's lapel with his finger, "does that mean you like girls too, then?"

Vyvyan watches that tongue dart out to wet that plump bottom lip. "Dunno much about girls. Don't really know any. But I like you a lot. Does that count?" He leans closer to ask Rick his preference but there's really no need; Rick suddenly kisses him, open-mouthed and clumsy, and fuck yes, there's no longer a trace of his shyness. 

Rick realises his mouth is far too hungry - that he's probably far too desperate for this, and Vyvyan slides his hands over his bum, pulling him over his knee until Rick finds himself straddling his legs, his hands smacking flat against the crumbling wall as Vyvyan continues to snog him ferociously.

Rick tastes of cheap vodka and even cheaper beer, there's some kind of whirring electronic music vibrating through the wall in the back of his skull, and Vyvyan is harder than he's ever been in his life. 

Ugh, being a swotty student was bloody amazing so far!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whole lotta porn, and a bit more still to come. Sorry for the delay. Hope you like :)

"I like you a lot too." Gasps Rick in between kisses, dropping his hands from the wall to grasp Vyvyan by the shoulders. 

"You do?"

"Well I would hardly be here otherwise, would I? I searched every room of your house 'til I found you. You're.." He gasps again when he feels Vyvyan's erection press against him - the sheer weight of it making a very noticeable tent in his jeans. It feels hot to the touch but it's nothing compared to the rush of heat currently flooding between his legs or the warmth of Vyvyan's breath on his lips. "You're not like anyone I've ever met before. No one ever likes me, not really. Not like this.."

"Well then they're idiots. _Mmm,_ do that again!"

"Do what? He asks, watching Vyvyan's eyes soften and his cheeks flush slightly rosy. Whatever he'd done, he needs to do it again.

"This." 

Vyvyan grabs and circles his hips. Rick soon catches on. "Like this?"

"Yeah!" Vyvyan moans when Rick gyrates harder on his knee but squirms and backs away when Rick cups his face with both hands and kisses him forcefully. Thankfully, Rick is much more forthright than he ever thought he'd be and he certainly isn't complaining at the taste of him being so thoroughly licked into his mouth like this. As long as Rick is okay with sex lasting precisely thirty seconds once they get started.

With that thought suddenly hitting him like a tonne of bricks, he reaches to steady Rick's hips. It feels good but he's so horny already and maybe that wasn't the point: for sex to be over as quickly as possible? After all, there wasn't much chance of a repeat performance with Rick if there was nothing in it for him. And he definitely wanted to do it with him twice, way before he'd even done it once. His head rushes at the taste of vodka mixed with Rick's soft groan. He's so hard now it's embarrassing and he tries to laugh it off. "I haven't had one of these diamond-cutter boners since I was about fourteen. What the hell you doing to me?"

Rick reaches between Vyvyan's legs to feel exactly what he's dealing with here and even through the explicitly tight denim, it feels big and overwhelming. He'd often wondered what it would be like: having sex with a boy, but being this close to actually doing it is a whole other kettle of fish. "Not doing anything," he kisses Vyvyan again anyway. It feels too good not to. "But maybe it would be better.. if you wanted to take this further? Erm, if you still wanna do this.. if you dont mind, coz I dont mind either way if.."

"Spit it out then. Go on, it's alright."

"If I do it to you first?"

"Uh Christ, is that what you're into?" Vyvyan suddenly holds him still. The very idea of Rick doing anything to him is far too sexy.

"Dunno really. I've never.. erm - What about you? What do you like doing?"

Vyvyan thumbs into Rick's pockets, edging him away as he tries to think clearly. Not easy when Rick's hands are trapped between the both of them and this close to his zip. "Anything." He says, feeling a sudden urge to come clean and admit the truth - that he hadn't done this before but was more than happy to hand over the reins. Rick did seem to know what he was doing and whatever way was fine with him as long as it was right here, right now. He reluctantly stops kissing him for a moment, just long enough to glance at his t-shirt before pulling it up and ripping it over his head. He pauses to glance at the print on it before slingshotting it to the ground. "Was that.. Cliff Richard?"

"Uhuh."

"You have a Cliff Richard tshirt on?"

"Well I don't anymore."

"You don't understand. There is a Cliff-bloody-Richard tshirt on my bedroom floor!"

"Yeah. Don't worry, it's not one of my favourites." 

"But he's about ninety, and his songs are a load of bollocks - "

"Are not!"

"Are! And is that a real Blue Peter badge on your jacket?" Vyvyan grins, elbowing it off the bed in disgust. He'd obviously been far to preoccupied with other parts of Rick's anatomy to pay attention before. "Get that for sending in your best drawings did ya?"

"No! It was a poem actually." Rick stammers - his cheeks flushing hot. "I mean, no! Course not. It's ironic! Anyway, shut up. You have a Motorhead tshirt on and you don't hear me complaining."

Vyvyan's heart sinks and he frowns at himself. It shouldn't matter if they had little in common if this was a one night stand - which it definitely was. "You don't like Motorhead then?"

"Not really."

"Why? They're completely brilliant! I'll have to play you some stuff sometime.. if you want?" _Oh, real smooth, Vyvyan!_ He tuts, cringing as Rick turns to fold his tshirt neatly and shuffles awkwardly back onto his knee. Not quite the white-hot 'ripping each other's clothes off in a mindless heat of passion' he'd envisioned, but at least Rick's bare chest is a comfort.

"That'd be nice. We can do that if you want? I don't have any of your sort of records but I'll bring you some of mine. You might like Cliff if you give him a chance." 

Vyvyan makes a face.

"Don't count on it! Never mind. Bad idea."

Rick is suddenly aware that, except from where his thighs are still straddling Vyvyan's, they're no longer touching each other. Maybe it didn't matter if he lost his virginity to someone who didn't share his interests? The fact that Vyvyan was willing to sleep with him in the first place was reason enough to carry on, and he liked him a damn-sight more than anyone else at this party - anyone else he'd ever met, for that matter. He wasn't about to ruin it over something as silly as pop music, not now they'd gone this far. "Look, are we really going to get into all of this now - who likes what and whatever, or are we gonna, y'know?"

"You're right. Fuck it! I hate Cliff and you don't like Motorhead so let's have a night of wild, dangerous, animalistic sex and not play any of their records. Deal?"

"Wow, um, okay. Deal." Rick replies, the utter melting relief from Vyvyan's next kiss making his heart rumble in his chest. This was still happening. Oh god! This was actually happening!

"Good! Clothes off then. Let's get on with it." 

"O-kay." He decides to work on Vyvyan's charming bed side manner later. At the moment, he's too busy watching his hands roam over his chest and quickly rip into his belt.

"Thank fuck for that! Thought you were wimping out on me."

"No. I'm not, but," Vyvyan strips his own top off in one rushed yank, still undoing his trousers. When he plucks the elastic at the front of his pants, Rick freezes at the touch of his hand. "W-wait!"

"What now?" Vyvyan's eager hand stalls and settles on the obvious bulge. Rick makes a low whining noise that sounds almost desperate.

"There's no rush is there? We hardly know each other. We've only just met! Maybe we should talk for a bit first before we make, erm, do.., erm.. have.."

"Say it then." Vyvyan says, looking Rick dead in the eye as he watches him blush. Maybe Rick wasn't in control of the situation as much as he let on? Interesting..

_"You're right. I'm not. I've never done this before. Don't rush me!"_

_"Virgin!"_

"What?"

"Nothing. I never said anything."

"Yes you did, I heard you! You just called me a virgin!"

"Not out loud. Anyway, shh!" Vyvyan pulls him closer, right onto his lips. "It doesn't matter. Admit it. You haven't done this before, have you?"

"No, not exactly. But I want to. God, I really want to! I'm sorry. I'll understand if you don't wanna.."

Vyvyan laughs, with relief more than anything. "I don't care if this is your first time, you idiot. It's fine."

"It is?"

"Course. I thought that was obvious. I don't know what I'm doing either, but we've both gotta start somewhere haven't we? So come on, get your pants off!"

"If it makes you feel any better, you seem to know exactly what you're doing if you ask me."

They kiss again, slower and deeper this time, until Vyvyan's head starts to swim and he's lightheaded. "Okay, I'll level with you, right?"

"Okay."

"I've never had a shag, but I want to, if you do? Up to you." _Yuck! That sounded revolting!_ What the bloody hell was happening to him? "But you have to tell me what you want. Say it properly."

"Sex." Rick moans in his mouth. He moans back.

"Huh?"

"I wanna have sex."

Rick lisps when he says it - the colour in his cheeks a bright and vivid pink. It's the filthiest thing Vyvyan has ever heard.

"But what if it.. hurts." 

"We don't have to do it like that. Not right away. We can do other stuff."

"Like what?"

Great! Now it's his turn to sound like a bumbling idiot! "Like this, if you want? Y'know, just hands and, um, mouths, and stuff.." Gazing up into those weak and breathtaking eyes, Vyvyan doesn't care if he sounds equally as nervous. There's no way in hell he's letting go of this now. 

They're both breathing heavily and their chests are damp with sweat from where they've been briefly pressed together. He slides his hands over Rick's shoulders, stroking up and down his warm, smooth back whilst he waits for the permission he already knows he has. After a few seconds, Rick kisses him again and wraps his arms around his neck.

"I really do fancy you, you know."

"Really fancy you too. So what's the problem?"

Rick scoots himself closer so their stomachs are flush together. Vyvyan feels warm and soft and remarkably comfortable in his arms so he nuzzles his neck and allows his eyes to fall closed. "I just don't know anything about you, that's all." He mumbles as Vyvyan strokes the nape of his neck. It's enough to make him shiver but he doesn't give in just yet. "Tell me something. Something about you. Anything. No one ever talks to me and I want to get to know you.. first."

"Well," Vyvyan turns Rick's head towards him and presses his lips to his jaw. Rick shivers again when he licks it. "I've just turned eighteen - as you know. I'm a first year at Scumbag - as you know. I like drinking - as you'll probably find out. I'm studying medicine. I've never had a girlfriend. I'm quite partial to kebabs and loud music, and I'd quite like to shove my hand in your trousers and make you come right about now. That the sort of thing you had in mind?"

"Well," Rick clears his throat, "maybe I should take them off then?"

"Oh you definitely should." 

"They're new and I wouldn't wanna get dirty."

"Now that _is_ a problem," Vyvyan teases, dragging his thumb across the waistband of Rick's pants as he runs his tongue over his lips - desperate to taste more of his whimpers, "I'm afraid I'm about to make you _extremely_ dirty." He grabs Rick by the bum and lifts him up - his grin predatory as he throws him down on his back and crawls on top. Rick's soft giggle is surprisingly satisfying and he skims his fingers down his sides to hear more of it before ramming them roughly down his pants.

"And to think when I first saw you, I thought you were such a nice boy." Rick groans, throwing his head back and inhaling a deep breath as Vyvyan grabs his cock and rubs it hard in his hand.

"Ha! Sorry to disappoint.."

When he eventually stops kissing Rick enough to strip them both naked, Rick is flushed all over from his swollen lips to his painfully hard cock. 

Vyvyan will be wanking over this for months.

He doesn't really know what he's supposed to do, or what Rick wants him to do, but he's suddenly determined for their first time to be memorable. The only piece of advice ever given to him about this sort of thing was when Mike was drunk and trying to show off to their friends. 'Always keep 'em coming back for more, Vyv. But not too much more. Too many birds, too little time. Know what I mean?'

What did Mike know anyway? He was probably drunk and asleep in the bathtub by now like last night.

"You okay? You're miles away." 

Rick props himself up on his elbows, smiling slightly at him through biting his lip. Vyvyan takes a moment to study that smile and file it away for future reference. "Yeah. Fine. Lie back." He thuds him down, shamelessly staring, mesmerised at the sight before shuffling down between Rick's knees and taking him slowly in his mouth.

"Oh! My god -"

He's barely even sucking, just enjoying the feeling of holding Rick still against the beating pulse of his tongue.

"Wow! Okay, this is good. Don't stop!"

When he sucks hard, slurps loudly and quickly pulls off, Rick writhes back on the bed and mutters.

"Bastard!"

"You have no idea." He grins, licking back up Rick's body and over his neck. "Come here, like this," he manoeuvres Rick on his side so they're facing each other and pulls back so hopefully he takes the hint. Rick does as he wants and climbs on top without needing to be asked, and Vyvyan wraps a hand around them both, tugging slowly with long, firm strokes. 

"Mm. God, Vyvyan!"

"Good?"

"Uhuh.." 

Rick starts to buck into his fist - gasping and moaning and tensing and shaking, and as much as he hates it, Vyvyan can't hold back. His orgasm flares through his body - blazing through every point of contact until he's digging his nails in Rick's shoulder and coming endlessly in floods. Rick follows a few seconds later with a surprised yell of his name and spills jointly on his chest.

They lie still, sticky-fingered and panting and Vyvyan kisses him hungrily until the music changes.

Somewhere in the back of Rick's mind there's a voice screaming 'gay gay gay gay GAY!' but he doesn't care. He can't bring himself to even care about the mess on his stomach or what's currently gushing down Vyvyan's chest in waves, because Vyvyan is sucking ever so lightly on his tongue and most of his brains are seeping into his sheets. "Have you got a handkerchief or something?" He asks, not wanting either of them to move very far. Vyvyan wipes his belly with something cool, cleaning him up satisfactory before sprawling out next to him - the bottom of his back damp under his outstretched arm. "That was - uhh, amazing. Really amazing. But I suppose you should get back, shouldn't you? After all, this is your party?"

Vyvyan turns to look at him. Rick tries to sit up too but Vyvyan is faster and he's pinned and straddled instantly - his hands splayed above his head before he can object. Not that he was going to.

"Why? You got somewhere you'd rather be? Huh?"

"No. Course not. I just thought.."

"Well don't. That's your problem. You think too much." Rick looks surprised but smiles when Vyvyan stretches out and lies on top of him. He's embarrassingly wet and flaccid again but Rick feels comfy underneath him and he's still deliciously oversensitive. The hairs on Rick's thighs feel prickly and he writhes a bit more, pressing his mouth against a rather beautifully pale, taut collarbone. 

"I guess Neil won't miss me. He probably won't even notice I'm gone. I can stay here for a bit longer."

"Was hoping you'd say that. Wanna go again?"

"Blimey!" Rick snorts. "Gimme a minute. Ever heard of a cooling off period?"

"No." Vyvyan frowns, pulling back to grin down at Rick and giving him a slight but spectacularly well aimed thrust to demonstrate. Rick swallows and gasps.

"Alright. But stay there this time. I think I like you on top."

Vyvyan had never really snogged anyone before, not with tongues anyway, and nothing at all as hot as this, but he can't imagine it being any more perfect. He's led on top of Rick, his fingers linked deep in sticky knuckles, grinding on him like both their lives depended on making his bed fall through the ceiling. Rick's teeth are clenched tight and he's sweating profusely - begging for him to go faster, and right now Vyvyan couldn't care less if it did. At least they'd be closer to the fridge.

When Rick comes all over him again, he's so dizzy he fears he may actually pass out.

Somewhere between another glug of vodka and their second successful clean up, Vyvyan notices the music has stopped and they're kissing again. It's soft and syrupy and, having both come countless times already, all the urgency of 'I've got to have you again this very second,' has somewhat faded.

Rick is pretty content just to lie here and slide his tongue against Vyvyan's, all slow and deep like this, and he's trailing his mouth a little clumsily along the rough outline of Vyvyan's jaw when something occurs to him that makes his stomach flip over in a delicious mix of excitement and panic. 

Could he ask to do that?

Is he drunk enough to ask? 

Does he really want to do that to Vyvyan?

Yes. Yes, he does.

He pulls back and, oh god, Vyvyan is gorgeous like this. Lust pools heavy in his stomach at the sight of him.

"Can I try?" He starts and then stops, feeling his face flood with heat and his cock harden fully at the thought.

"Try anything you want, Rick."

He quickly stumbles over the words. He knows he's going to sound ridiculous - already sounds ridiculous! "Can I? With my mouth?"

"God yeah! Thought you'd never bloody ask!" Vyvyan draws his thumb over Rick's bottom lip and Rick licks it, tasting it. All of Vyvyan's skin tastes of salt and sex and alcohol as he licks and kisses him, and _ohh_ this is nice!

Vyvyan can't take his eyes away as Rick shuffles to the bottom of the bed and spreads his knees. "You look good there," he manages to pant, stroking back Rick's messy, soft fringe, "kind of, sexy."

"You think I'm sexy?"

"Piss off!"

Rick smiles and smears his lips over the concave of Vyvyan's ribs, not daring his eyes to flash open as he kneels between his splayed thighs. His mouth waters a bit at where he's about to put it and he swallows, taking hold of his hips. 

Vyvyan moans at the first swirl of his tongue and Rick nuzzles closer a little, wondering if he should ask if he's doing it okay as Vyvyan lets out a shaking gust of breath and rests his hands in his hair. "That alright?" Rick sighs, gliding over flesh that twitches under his tongue. "Am I doing it right?"

Vyvyan nearly chokes on his next gasp. "Yeah, you're doing it good. Really good. Yeah, that's great -"

Rick licks tentatively at first, working himself up to sliding it all in his mouth because it's a whole lot bigger up close and he doesn't want to gag. A heady thrill rushes through him at the noise Vyvyan makes and he opens his mouth, swallowing all that he can. Vyvyan swears again, and again and again, and Rick hopes someone puts some music on soon, even if it is Motorhead.

"Don't stop. Holy fuck! Don't stop!"

He tries not to think about how loud Vyvyan is, coz there's a lot to concentrate on at once. Mostly, he tries to avoid scraping Vyvyan with his teeth as he swallows and licks and tries to move his head. Vyvyan seems to be trying to stay as still as possible. His thighs are trembling on either side of Rick's head and he's rocking gently into his mouth, but at least he's going slow and not forcing himself down his throat. Rick definitely needs to learn how to do this.

After what seems like an ice age spent sucking and licking, his jaw begins to ache and he pulls off, a little disappointed that he hasn't managed to make Vyvyan come - disappointment which is quickly swept aside when he glances at his face. Vyvyan looks completely wrecked. His lips are bitten red, his chest heaving, his eyes liquid dark, and he's looking at him like he wants to eat him alive.

Rick sits back on his heels and, still feeling daring, snakes a slow, teasing hand around his cock. "Gimme your hand." He says, reaching for Vyvyan's and wrapping it around his own. "Show me what you like."

"You're filthy!" Vyvyan says, jerking himself slowly - heat singing through his veins as Rick's slick hand works with his and his pale eyes flicker over him. This isn't going to take long at all.

"No I'm not! Uhh, you're close, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Vyvyan breathes, moving his hips, thrusting into the wet circle of their fingers and letting Rick watch his every move. He's so close now he can almost taste it. He slides his hand around Rick's harder and faster, feeling shivery volts of pleasure pierce the back of his brain as Rick bats away his hand and takes over.

It feels fantastic but so wet already that Rick can't manage a proper grip, but it's enough, and Vyvyan is so turned on that another beat of Rick's breath on his neck would surely be enough to topple him over the edge.

_"Don't! Not yet!"_

_"Okay, okay. Slow down a bit then! God, your conscious is bossy!"_

_"Sorry. Just want to make you feel good, Vyv."_

_"You are!"_

_"I mean, by being inside you."_

_"Fuck! Stop. Gonna come.."_

Rick nods and slows his hand. His mouth isn't moving but Vyvyan can still hear his voice, and, strangely, he knows Rick can hear his too. He can't think how it could be possible but he doesn't say anything else. There's nothing in the world he wants more in this moment than for Rick to grab him by the hair and bend him over, but he just kisses him again - their tongues sliding in and out of each other's mouths in time with Rick's gentle strokes, and his cock is just starting to ache in waves of molten ecstasy when Rick leans and whispers in his ear.

"Well? What you waiting for, then? Turn over."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of what is possibly the longest one night stand in history. Sorry it's taken so long. This was meant to be a one-shot! :)

"What did you say?"

"I said turn over, so I can, y'know, it'll be easier to.. Sorry was that a bit too.. forward?"

"Too forward? Rick, you've just had my dick in your mouth."

"Blimey, Vyv! You say the nicest things! I just didn't want you to think I was rude or anything."

"You called me Vyv?"

"I did." Rick pauses, cheeks burning as his eyes meet with Vyvyans beneath him. "Well it's what your friends call you, and I'd like to think that I'm your friend now, after all this. Am I? I mean, aren't we? Is that, alright?"

"Yeah." Vyvyan grins. Ricks blazing arousal mixed with his stumbling embarrassment was only serving to make him more attractive somehow, and making this whole thing a lot more real. He quickly blinks the sweat from his eyes. There really is a hot and bothered, side-splittingly gorgeous Rick between his thighs. He doesn't have to imagine that same faceless boy he'd come to rely on when he needs to get off, and this time he's getting off a lot! "Forward works for me." He rushes, still gazing at Rick: all naked and sexy and mouth-wateringly hard. "And rude definitely works. So if you want me like that then make me."

"What?" Rick runs trembling hands over Vyvyans knees - against the bristle of surprisingly soft, strawberry-blonde hairs. He wants desperately for Vyvyan to take the lead: throw him down on the bed, at least for their first time anyway, but doesn't know how to ask. Vyvyan wouldn't want to do this again if he thought he was a wimp, would he? He watches Vyvyans stomach tense as he sits up. He's even wickedly attractive when his sparkling eyes narrow and he smirks at him like this.

"Make me."

An obnoxious kiss is smacked on his lips and Rick tuts, grins and grapples to pin Vyvyan down.

Vyvyan had never been manhandled like this, but it's Rick, he thinks, whom he hardly knows but who strangely he trusts, and their bodies just fit; it feels right when Rick lies on him and nuzzles the nape of his neck, a soft hand in his hair.

"Wow, you feel good."

"So do you." He doesn't know if Rick had really said it but replies anyway. Rick had flipped and mounted him so roughly he still has a mouthful of his own pillow case, and he can hardly breathe as hot, clumsy kisses are mouthed the entire length of his spine.

"It needs to be wet I think, or else I don't think it'll work. Have you got anything wet? Body lotion or something?"

"Uh-uh." He manages, shaking his head as Ricks erection bumps his thigh; rock hard and pretty wet already, and he realises he should be nervous all things considered, but he isn't at all, and now isn't the time to be turning his medical kit inside out for Vaseline and the like when Ricks middle finger circles over his entrance. "Do it. Just do it. I can handle it."

"But I don't want it to hurt."

"It probably just will a bit. It'll be fine once you get a few fingers inside me."

"Honestly Vyvyan! Do you have to be so graphic?"

"Sorry. What do you want me to say? My head's still spinning. You'll have to teach me how to behave all proper and shit another time. For now just use spit, and get on with it!"

"Not very hygienic.."

"You do know what we're about to do, right? Where it goes? Or do I have to give you an anatomy lesson? Coz I'm warning you, Rick, I'm dangerously close to finishing myself off here. Now spit or I'm gunna bloody-well burst." Rick giggles again and pulls him up on all fours, those same soft hands sliding snug around his hipbones as they start to rock in time with each other. When Rick moans again he can't wait any longer. "Come on!"

"Okay, okay. I'll use spit."

"Oh Christ! I didn't mean it like that."

"Want me to stop?"

"Don't you dare!" Vyvyan steadies himself on his knees, arse in the air as Rick rubs it with both hands and buries his face back in. He hears himself make the most undignified sound but he's totally unable to prevent it or hide it in his bed covers. It feels so good he thinks he may very well black out. Ricks tongue is freakishly talented and completely unabashed, lapping against him in the dirtiest manner, and Vyvyan is groaning without restraint despite the voices in the hallway behind the locked door. Rick leans on his back, breathes in his ear, and he sounds so filthy as his fingers penetrate it's instantly better than when Vyvyan does this to himself. His whole body is sparking and shuddering already.

"Sorry, hold on."

Rick fumbles behind him for what feels like years before finally, _finally_ lining up his cock and pushing slowly inside him. 

It feels.. indescribable, and it does hurt a bit (it'll probably feel worse once the vodka wears off) but it's good, and whatever else happens between them after this, they're definitely not virgins anymore.

"God.. this is so - oh god..  Sorry are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good, it's good. Now stop apologising to me and put your back into it."

_"Now whose being bossy, Vyvyan! It's alright for you, you don't know what this feels like."_

_"Not yet, I don't."_

"Don't. Don't think." Rick wimpers, taking a palm off Vyvyans back and clamping it over his mouth. Vyvyan is quite literally biting on it to keep himself quiet: to stop himself screaming. This isn't going to last as long as he'd hoped. He just hopes it's long enough.

_"Oh god, so good Vyv."_

_"Shh! If I'm not allowed to think then neither are you!"_

_"Sorry, I can't help it.."_

"Shut up and hold on." Vyvyan lets slip as Rick anchors back at his sides. He's moving automatically and completely incapable of holding himself back, like his body and brain are wired to Ricks subconscious. He replaces his own fist with Ricks around his cock, positioning it as before, and with a gut-deep moan on both their parts, he slams back against Rick with one long, hard thrust. It isn't long before Rick takes the hint and, whoa, he's much stronger than he looks. "Uh, I was right, you are filthy."

"Only with you.." Being so fully inside Vyvyan when he grinds back like that is amazing and it's like nothing Rick's ever felt before. He doesn't want to think about it but he can't imagine anyone has ever had better sex than this. Vyvyan is gripping and squeezing around him and he's so tight his eyes are watering with the effort not to lose it right then and there. Tremors are running through his veins, he's struggling to speak and his stomach is growling with a fierce hunger to go faster. He's going to have to trust that Vyvyan will let him know if it gets too much or too uncomfortable. He pulls back an inch and thrusts in again, for the sheer pleasure of hearing their almost spiritual connection. Vyvyan definitely isn't telling him to slow down so he bends him over so they're connected front-to-back, wrapping his arms around his chest and burying his face in his hair. "Better?" he asks, lust making his voice come out rough.

Vyvyan doesn't even try to hold his in. It takes everything he has just to hold them both up right. "Yeah, better. Keep going!"

Rick exhales and does as he's told, pulling out again to start moving in a more regular rhythm. He was already so turned on before that it's really not going to take long now, and judging from all the noise Vyvyan is making, it won't take long for him either. They're both near panting, moaning in tandem, and they're too far gone for any more readable thoughts. He's still wrapped around Vyvyan like a ravenous octopus, only his hips moving as he continues to plow into him as deep and as hard as is possible to go. He doesn't need to know what to do or how to touch him any more. It's like they're one and the same, both ruthlessly chasing each other towards the finish line. He's going to come in mere seconds and although it's extremely difficult, he wants to make sure Vyvyan gets there first. It seems the gentlemanly thing to do given that they're virtually strangers. He kisses Vyvyan's neck and plunges wildly into him, his fist practically yanking at his cock, then Vyvyans body starts to spasm against his lips, his cock jerking and leaking in streams down his arm as Ricks eyes roll and his vision explodes. 

"Fuck, oh fuck, Rick!"

The tight clenching of muscles throws Rick headfirst over the edge, every nerve in his body alight as he comes so hard inside Vyvyan it's like a dam overflowing and he's shivering all over when it ends. It's one of the most powerful orgasms he's ever had, second only to the others not moments before. He might have to wait significantly longer for the next. At least until they've cleaned up again and shared one last cigarette.

Vyvyan eases them both into bed, Rick still clinging limp to him, his mouth on his shoulder, hand over his thundering heart. "You have _got_ to try that." He pants, slipping his hand into his and interlocking their fingers.

"Now?!"

"No not now. Are you joking? I'm fucking dead after that! I'm not that good." Rick moulds to his back, his thigh just as wrapped around him as his arm, and Vyvyan knows he's smiling even though he can't see it. "But we should do this again." He says, gulping back ridiculous nerves. "If you want?"

"God yes! I mean, yeah, you know, whatever. Do you feel alright?"

"I've never felt more alright in my life." He's barely able to articulate any word coherently yet knows that Rick understands.

"Me either. Can I have that cloth again please? I'm soaked."

"Erm, about that.. Promise me you won't get mad."

"Why?" 

"It's just, it was the first thing I could reach and I didn't wanna stop. You just looked so sexy in my bed it seemed like the easiest thing to do." Vyvyan wearily reaches to the floor, handing Rick his tshirt, which is covered in.. "It's a good look for Cliff, don't you think?"

"Vyvyan for God sake!"

Rick frowns, his pupils blown wide, yet another massive turn-on that Vyvyan hadn't banked on.

"You know, you're kind of.."

"Painfully cool? Unbearably attractive? Fantastically well-hung?"

"Annoying!"

He smiles and pulls Rick around him, passing back a handful of sheets. " _I'm_ annoying? That's the pot calling the kettle a lying bastard if I ever heard! Use that for now, and stay here tonight, yeah? I'll put everything in the washing machine in the morning. No one's gonna know. Bet that hippy won't even miss you." 

Rick had all but forgotten about Neil, but his parents wouldn't be too pleased. Unless he left really, really early and made sure his collar was turned up to cover the love-bites that were probably scattered the entire circumference of his neck (did people still call them love-bites?)

"So.. staying?"

"Staying."

"Good. Wanna sleep?"

"Mmm. Like this?"

"Uhuh."

Vyvyan closes his eyes as Rick wriggles closer. He doesn't dare move in case it changes Ricks mind. Their mutually satisfied hums are the last either of them says. They're both absorbed in what is clearly only post-coital languor, yet the feeling of Ricks thighs against his and his arm round his ribs is unbearably intimate, to say nothing of the absence of Rick's cock within his body and the pulsing aftershocks it had left behind, still beating right into his soul. This is more than just sex and Vyvyan knows it. At least it is for him. He turns to glance at Rick, flushed and sweaty and covered in come, and he can't stop the helpless sigh that bubbles up in his throat.

_"How can I make you stay? How. Can. I. Make. You. Stay?"_

Hmm, maybe their weird psychic connection didn't work all the time? Or when one of them was asleep? Either way, Vyvyan would have to wait til tomorrow to try it out again coz this is too good and he's far too eager to return the favour. Surprisingly, he doesn't feel any shame in being what is sometimes thought of as the more 'passive' partner. There was absolutely nothing passive about that. They could have done it either way, any and every way, and he would still have Rick begging even if it was only in his head. He turns carefully so as not to disturb the situation. This is something of a novelty: no condoms to fumble off, no question if they both came or not. No awkwardness. Just the two of them together, floating in a haze of shuddering afterglow. He yanks on a pillow and rolls over on his back, staring up at the ceiling, allowing the combination of fading pleasure and vodka to steep him into unconsciousness. He might be dreaming when Rick leans a soft head on his chest.

-

Rick wakes early to sunlight glaring through the window and closes his eyes with a wince.

He's desperate for the lavvy, he isn't wearing clothes, and there's another naked body squeezed up next to him in an unfamiliar, familiar single bed. Nothing at all like a normal Saturday, then. He thinks back, a smug grin on his face as memories of at least three breathtaking rounds come sharp into focus. He luxuriates in a full-body stretch, every twinge bringing a flash of another delicious memory, before a thought occurs and he leavers himself up to check if the boy (Vyvyan, his vodka-stained memory supplies) is as handsome as he remembers.

He leers, then has a moment of panic because Vyvyan looks worryingly hungover in his sleep.  
Would he remember it?  
Would he regret?

He scrubs his face with his hands and decides that breakfast will do wonders, and right now he needs all the help he can get. He manages to lift a ten-tonne arm from his middle, retrieve his trousers and soiled tshirt and then buttons his jacket without making a sound. He looks a state with no shirt underneath it but it'd do for the moment until he gets home. When he doesn't hear any signs of movement at the door, he steps out in the corridor, closes it quietly and tiptoes the stairs to the kitchen with his best 'just spent the night asleep on the floor, gosh it's uncomfortable' walk.

The kitchen looks like a building site, thankfully deserted, and the rush of water when he fills the kettle reminds him of his first waking thought. He dashes to the bathroom while it boils, attempting to suppress his huge grin and flatten his matted sex-hair in the mirror then makes it back in time to rummage through the mostly bare cupboards, finding a box of teabags, a couple of clean cups, what looks like sugar, and a pint of milk in the fridge door that barely passes the sniff-test.

He stirs the two teas and leans carefully against a section of the kitchen counter that's slightly less covered with empty beer cans and kebab wrappers. It looks like they'd missed a great party last night. Cradling one of the cups in his hands, he blows on the hot liquid and considers his options.

Option one is to take the other cup up to Vyvyan and leave him a note, thank him for a good night and head home. It's a nice plan. A sensible plan.

Option two is to take the other cup up to Vyvyan and wake him to see if he fancies a morning shag. 

He likes option two rather a lot.

He knocks back the tea and stealthily retraces his footsteps and Vyvyan is still fast asleep, his long limbs sprawled out all over the sheets. Rick stands by the bed and drinks in the sight of him. Milky white skin. Bright tousled ginger hair. What can only be described as a truly fantastic bum. Matching red fingernail marks round the tops of his thighs?

"Good morning," he says proudly, setting the cup on the floor as Vyvyan makes an unintelligible sound. "I made breakfast: a cup of tea and a cigarette." Vyvyan makes a no less unintelligible but slightly more interested sound, arching like a feral cat when he opens his eyes. Rick tries not to stare but he really is a sight to behold. What little self control he has left is dangerously dangling by a thread. He's just about to leap back into his arms when Vyvyans brow tenses in a thought that Rick reads immediately, depressingly.

It's something along the lines of 'I slept with a boy and I now I need to convince myself that I'm not really gay,' and he doesn't know from experience but that look of sheer terror probably wasn't a precursor to mind-blowing gay sex.

"Um," says Vyvyan.

"Morning," he says again. "I've got to go. No one's awake so you're safe. I've got to go. There's tea by your side."

"You made tea?"

"Yes. Thanks for last night." He says quietly, sincerely, before thinking what the hell and bending to kiss Vyvyan on the lips. Vyvyan doesn't flinch away but doesn't kiss him back either.

"It's okay. I had a really good shag thanks."

Rick can't help but smile at that despite the ache in his chest. "So did I." He says and forces himself to walk away.

Vyvyan watches Rick leave before reaching for the cup. He's much more a coffee person normally, but he's never realised just how much he needs tea, until now. He shrugs and takes a sip. It's perfect.

That could have gone better. Fuck! That suggestive look in Ricks eye had caused an unexpected lurch in his stomach, which must have shown as clear as bloody day on his face! His lips tingle with stubble-burn. His head aches. His mouth tastes like he's consumed an entire crate of super-strength and he has another raging hard-on that doesn't want to be ignored. Fuck!

Pissed and falling asleep on the sofa in the garden is one thing, but the phantom sensation of dragging his tongue over the slick skin of another boy feels like the kind of dream he'd wake up from with his heart pounding. It would twist inside him for days, make him think that people were staring and that they knew, make him angry with the whole world, and bloody hell, now he'd actually gone and done it for real. Fuck!

The easiest thing to do - the absolute best and most sensible thing to do would be to file it away and never think about it again. Teenaged experimentation done. Put an 'X' in that box. Tick it off the list. Throw away the list and carry on with the party. Do not pass Go, do not collect hysterical longing for a relationship with somebody as geeky and annoying as Rick. And all that would be easy if only he could stop thinking about him.

The tea burns his throat as he swallows it down. His lips curl around a cigarette, the sparks from the lighter flushing his face as he sucks on it hard and _Honestly, Vyvyan! Do you have to be so graphic?_ Pale eyes dilate when he closes his. A stupid fringe brushes his forehead. That wet tongue all pink and soft and tasting sweetly of alcohol and hot smoke and.. oh fuck, fucking bollocks! He can't let Rick leave like this.

He's still shoving on clothes as he races downstairs. He probably looks like death but it'll just have to do. Rick looks ridiculous anyway and at least that's a comfort and another reason to smile. When he reaches the bottom he stands completely still. Mike is picking up post from the mat and shaking Rick by the hand??!

"Sorry it's a bit of a tip. It was a great party last night. When are you thinking of moving in then, son?"

"Erm, excuse me?"

Vyvyan stares at the pair of them. He's obviously hallucinating and severely hungover. Rick shrugs at him but his mind is blank too. He can't blink.

"In the house, silly. Wake up, sunshine. We've each got a bedroom so you don't have to share. One's a bit small but it's fine, or maybe you'd rather sleep next to Vyvyan."

"I beg your pardon? Why would I want to do that?"

"Coz it's got a better view. You said so on the telephone. That right, Vyv?"

"I did what? Look, I dunno what you're insinuating! We're just friends, aren't we Vyvyan? Now I hope you don't mind but can I please use the washing machine, please?" 

"We haven't got one. Is that a deal-breaker for you?"

"You h-havent got a.. but he said.."

Rick flashes him a stern look and Vyvyan just grins. Seems that plan had worked a treat but he hadn't thought of the consequences. He'd wanted Rick to sleep over. It was only a tiny white lie.

"Come on, I'll show you round the place." 

When Mike grabs Rick and precedes to waltz him round the facilities, Vyvyan can barely hold in his laugh. Rick looks like he's about to launch himself across the room and either hit him or snog him, so he doesn't mention the fact that their supposed new housemate had changed his mind when he bumped into him last night. "So, you moving in then or what?"

Rick plays along, a little ashamed and a little thrilled that they'd only spoken for fifteen minutes before they were ripping each others clothes off and having sex on his bed. "Haven't decided. Do you think I should?"

"Oh I definitely think you should. After all, you're fantastic at making.. tea."

"I'll think about it, but I've really got to leave."

"I'll see you out!" Vyvyan snatches his wrist and leaves Mike rumbling around in the cupboard for some Alka-Seltzer. He leads Rick outside and thuds him against the front door. "Listen, d'ya want to.."

"Absolutely." Rick looks up, his belly vaulting in to somersaults. It's not that he isn't extremely interested in what Vyvyan was going to suggest, it's just incredibly important that he kisses him right now.

"But I never said.."

"Didn't have to. Knew you were going to say that." Vyvyan presses against him hard, kissing him slowly, even cradles the back of his head to stop it scraping against the chipped paintwork. Rick knows he hasn't got long; they'll need to breathe at some point, they're out in broad daylight, and his mother is probably screaming murder at every name in the phone book. Still, for now it doesn't matter.

"Wanna come round tonight?"

"Knew you were gonna say that, too."

"Maybe we can have.."

"Sex?"

"Dinner." Vyvyan says, heat flooding back in his face like a shot. "You didn't know I was going to say that, did you?"

"No I didn't know that. Sorry, I think you're rubbing off on me."

"Not as much as I'd like to. About seven okay? Bring a bottle or fifty."

"Thing is, I don't really drink.. And I live with my parents, and if I don't get back soon they'll never let me go to college again, and I have to go to college again or else I won't see you.. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry if I've messed things up."

"Nah, you're alright. Must be nice living with your parents sometimes. I can't imagine living with mine."

"Why not?"

"Tell ya later. I'd better get you home. Come on, it's this car.."

"Wow really? Is that alright?"

Vyvyan nods and pats himself down in search of his keys, adding another of Ricks beaming smiles to a long list of his favourites. Yeah it's alright, he thinks. Definitely, definitely alright.


End file.
